With Debt comes Punishment
by ShottyREDx
Summary: Natsu owes Gray money, and because of the destruction from the last job, all the money went towards paying it off. Out of pity and maybe something more, Erza gladly takes Natsu on an S-Class Mission alone to get the money... but what if on that mission, something where to happen going on the job as friends, and coming back as something more? When does the punishment come in?


**Sorry for not updating The Tails of Faiy High, I will be soon, but in the mean time... I thought I'd start this new story, just for fun xD If you guys like well, I'll write more ^^ Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll talk to you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.**

Chapter 1: A quest for the Great Salamander

In the mess hall of the infamous Guild of Magnolia, Fairy Tail, held a bunch of rowdy, parting fairies having the time of their lives. With the Master of the guild-Makarov Dreyar- gone on a usual weeklong meeting, a lot of things can happen in the Fairy Tail family, which you would never expect…

Standing tall and shirtless, stood Gray Fullbuster, leaning on the edge of the counter at the bar, sipping from his glass of water, eyeing everyone making movement, and watching the non-since that goes on in the Mess hall.

The lovely and Beautiful Mira gave a chuckle towards Gray, due to him being shirtless and not noticing when he was shirtless.

"Hey there Gray, what's on your mind?" Mira asked smiling happily, startling a zoned out Gray.

Gray turned around slightly noticing that Mira was talking to him, smiling, then acting annoyed.

"Hey there Mira, I'm actually waiting for Flame Brain to come back to the guild."

"Why's that Gray? You're usually the one that one's him to leave," she said giggling, Gray snorted.

"I know I usually am, but this time it's for money reasons, and he owes me for last time on the job. If he doesn't bring money to pay off his debt that he has with me, then were gonna have some serious ass kicking around here!"

Mira sighed with a chuckle, shaking her head washing the counter next to him, as Cana walked by with a keg full of beer in her arms, she walked by Gray saying, "Your clothes."

Embarrassing Gray, leaving his face red, and him running around frantic looking for his shirt… Little did he know that Juvia was standing behind a pillar that held up the building with his shirt in her hands. As she blushed, all she could hear was Gray running around the building, screaming out to anyone that's seen his shirt.

"Oh Gray-sama, Gray-sama! I know you'll find me soon… and when the moment comes, it will just be you, me and no one else in the world will matter! You and I will be together…Forever!"

She started tightening her grip on Gray's shirt as she was blushing, swaying back and forth, living out her fantasy inside her head.

_'Juvia would stay right her….waiting for her knight in armor to come around that corner…only to see a beautiful young girl waiting to be rescued, to be thrown into his arms… to be brought to justice, and to have love for one another…'_

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, walking up from the other side of the big pillar.

Her heart droped, as her eyes became big and glossy, blushing to her knight that finally came.

"Gray-sama…" She whispered as he got closer.

As he came closer, he grabbed the shirt from her hands, to make Juvia flinch from the action, then he put one soft hand on her face, making her blush even more, making her face turn to see his, to meet each other with the same dazzling eyes…

"Thank you, Juvia… you have… saved me…" He said bringing her face closer to his, as Juvia blushed uncontrollably.

"Gray-sama…" She whispered, shutting her eyes…

In reality, little did she know that she was making kissy faces towards Gray's shirt, which she had at about head level, so she could kiss it, and think of the shirt as if it were Gray's lips.

As she blushed uncontrollably, and she whispered Gray's name, Maco and Wakaba only sat and watched the girl do so.

"That girl needs serious help, I swear of it," said Maco looking over to Juvia with a chuckle.

"Everyone around here does, and you know it," Wakaba said laughing, looking the other way.

* * *

Through the big open doors to the Guild of Fairy Tail, a smaller girl with blue hair walked in, marching before a small white exceed that seemed angry.

Wendy Marvell, the young and beautiful Sky Dragon Slayer mage, had dark blue, sky eyes, with long, dark, sky blue hair. Always having a smile, but this time… it was more of a pleading face than anything else.

Carla, her exceed, and her best friend, was a small cat, that had an angry look to her walking into Fairy Tail, with her arms crossed, and her tail and face were looking the other way.  
The small Dragon Slayer got on her knees, and started following her, begging to her exceed.

"Please Carla! Please! Please don't be upset with me!" She said with her hands in front of her exceeds face, attempting to plead for her forgiveness.

"I'll talk to you when you learn your lesson!" yelled the Exceed, marching off from the girl, leaving a now sad and confused blue haired girl.

From the open doors, ran in our clumsy, yet heroic blue exceed, Happy, who was… crying with his arms up in the air.

"Carla! Come back! Carla!"

Carla didn't even turn around as she said, "I'm not talking to you either, tomcat!"

Happy stopped in front of Wendy who was on her knees still, and they both looked at each other confused and sad from the situation.

As the guild was already staring at the small event that went down, from the distance, you could hear yelling, things breaking, and just from that, you know who was arriving back to the town of Magnolia, only to reach their true home... rest of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team.

As usual, with the team strolling in, that means there has to be some sort of mess that was left behind and or something was destroyed so badly, that they had to come home, so they weren't adversaries involved… they just wanted to stay anonymous, but everyone knows if there's something destructive, or something that involves people getting there ass kicked, and a mess left behind, well that's Fairy Tail!

Two women were walking in, one was lunging around a giant pile of suitcases into the guild on a giant wagon, as the other walked in with her head down.

"Lucy! Go ahead, and punish me… I deserve the blame for these… please do so when you're ready…" Said the re-equipped Titania of Fairy Tail, the amazing scarlet haired women, Erza Scarlet.

"Please Erza, I'm not into that! It's not your fault for this Erza!" Said the beautiful blonde, miss Lucy Heartfillia.

Erza nodded, annoyed, but able to deal with it. Lucy also walked in, everyone seeming exhausted from their journey.

Gray-being one of the people to watch the small even go down- was the first to walk up, and asked, "So, what happened on the job?"

Erza and Lucy looked at each other, as Wendy and Happy looked at each other, and they all sighed in unison.

Gray looked at them in confusion, the looking on both sides of Erza's giant wagon full of suitcases, "Hey, Where's-" as the Ice mage looked back and forth from both openings of the large doors to Fairy Tail, and the person he was looking for walked right on in.

A very upset man walked from behind the wagon full of suitcases, with his eyes shut, seemingly tired, The Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Then Natsu snapped at Gray with a tick mark over his head.

"GWAH! What do you want, you damn stripper!" Natsu yelled jumping up and down, as Gray quickly blushed, and grabbed his shirt that was on the ground, "Can't ya see that we just got back? Can't ya hold off on bothering us?"

Gray's face turned from confused and semi-interested, to pissed of with a tick mark over his forehead  
"Back off hothead! Was just asking a question! What's your deal?"

Natsu and Gray went head to head, as a red aura appeared around Natsu, and a blue aura appeared around Gray.

"My deal is you being here, Popsicle!"

"Oh yeah? Well why don't I beat your face in for thinking you can just boss me around!"

"Bring it!"

Erza sighed, as she walked over taking both the boys heads, and banging them together, making both of them fell back from the impact, both rubbing their heads.

"Ow! What was that for Erza?" Both Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

Erza glared at them both with red eyes, as her aura started to appear, scaring both Natsu and Gray to the point to where they were bracing each other for comfort.

"N-never mind ma'am…scary…!" Both Gray and Natsu said in perfect sync.

Mira walked over, interested and noisy as ever, wanting to know what's the scoop this time.

"Natsu, Erza, what happened?" She asked very politely in her questioning way.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other, and as Natsu was going to start talking, Erza gave him a glare to shut up and to stay quite… he only nodded quickly.

"When we adventured of to the job, we met with the manager of the place, and talk to him about what he wanted to do. He wanted us to make a reenactment of the legendary play, 'Romeo and Juliet'…." The whole group sighed in unison.

Happy jumped in the air, and landed near Erza, talking to Mira,

"If they would have stayed by the script, maybe this wouldn't of turned out so-"Happy was cut off by Natsu, who was now yelling,

"Hey! That Marcucio guy did it all wrong! All he did was hid on the women, and make fun of people, overall he needed to be yelling more, and destroying more things!"

Erza looked at Natsu, giving him the death glare, to 'shut up', making him scared to certain death by the armored women.

Lucy whined, "If we haven't had destroyed the theater… again, then we would at least have some money to our names…"

Gray looked at Lucy with a smirk, then back to Natsu with more so of a devilish grin. Natsu knew exactly why he was looking at him like that.

"So, Natsu, I guess you don't have money to pay me then? I guess you're in…my debt!" Gray said with a smirk, chuckling evilly.

Natsu slowly fell to the round, his eyes wide, and his face was in shock. Letting his knees hit the ground, then pounding his bare fists into the hard, wood flooring screaming, "How could this be?! How could I let myself into this?!"

Happy sighed, walking over slowly to the upset Dragon Slayer and stated, "Don't ya remember Natsu? It was so we could help Lucy pay off her rent!"

Lucy looked over in surprise, she had a blush on her face, and was ready to say something, and then Happy continued, "So that we could use her bed whenever we wanted!"

Lucy's face went from blushing, to instant blank. Her eyes were wide, and ready to kill the little feline.

"That's right Happy! Lucy! Why does your bed have to be so comfortable?!" Natsu crawled over to Lucy's feet, crying to her as she was trying to ignore him.

"I thought you were just being nice helping me get the money, but no! There's always a reason!"

Erza was grinning at the situation, watching Natsu beg at Lucy's feet, making her even giggle a little. As she was watching him, it made her a little sad, knowing that he was in debt with Gray, who was notorious for making the person in debt lives a living hell… the thoughts of that made Erza want to take responsibility for the whole matter.

"Natsu!" She screamed, grabbing the team's attention and half of the guilds too.

Natsu looked up with his big Onyx orbs, as if a dog was begging for food from his master.

"I will help you pay off your debt with Gray, Natsu."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Natsu shook his head trying to wake himself up from what he just heard from the Scarlet haired women. Gray looked at her shock. He walked in front of her, annoyed and said,

"You can't do that Erza! He needs to take responsibility for his own actions! He won't learn from his mistakes, if he doesn't do this himself!"

Erza glared at Gray, sending a cold front down his spine, then spoke,

"I will not be giving him the money, nor will I do the job for him. I've decided to help speed up paying off his debt too you, if he were to do an S-Class job, than instead of having to do multiple jobs, he would only have to do one with extra left over."

She thought since her team is getting stronger, that if she were to do some one on one missions with Natsu, that it would help develop and strengthen her team's power. Eventually she would do this with the other teammates of Team Natsu, but as of now, this was the perfect opportunity to do this… and on a more personal note, Erza's been trying to avoid any thought of Jellal, ever since his sentence to a life time of jail, or death… When Natsu is around, for some reason she doesn't know why… that pain goes away…not fully, but it seems to disappear when she's around the clumsy fire Dragon Slayer…

"I-I can't accept that…Erza."

Erza's eyes widened to the words from the spiky haired boy sitting in front of her.

"Why not?!" She yelled in an angry matter.

_'After what I said in front of everyone, and this is how you re-pay me, Natsu?!'_

She thought to herself.  
As Natsu began to stand up, his eyes were covered in shadows, and his body was positioned as I he was looking out the Fairy Tail doors.

"Because… I don't want you taking on something that's not your burden to pay…"

Natsu began to grip his fists harder that were next to his side.

Gray shook his head, and face palmed to Natsu's stupidity, Wendy and Lucy were in an 'aw' state as their eyes glowed, watching the conversation intensively… and Happy… well, he was trying to eat a fish, until Lucy snagged the fish, and through it behind her, making a frantic cat run for his thrown fish.

Erza was shocked to what Natsu said, making her blush a little, as she wasn't expecting that sort of answer from him.

She reached over with her left arm, and letting her hand rest on his right shoulder. Natsu slightly turned around to see a smiling Erza who started talking quietly,

"For one's burden, is their own to take on. For yourself and your friend's burdens, you take them on together, because no matter what, Fairy Tail will always take everything head on, together!"

Natsu couldn't help but grin to the Scarlet haired girls' speech.

_Erza always knows what to say to make ya feel good...' _

As everyone cheered to Erza's speech, Natsu turned around fully now, with a corny smile on his face,

"Alright Erza! I'll take on that challenge! Gray, you listen here, I'll have that debt paid back, no a cent short!"

"Whatever you said flame brain, I'm not the one going on a mission alone with Erza...-" Before he could finish that he was punched in the face by the scarlet haired women, making him be thrown back towards the bar, where he was acquainted with the friendly water mage.

Natsu smiled at the smiling cat eating his fish, "Happy! You gonna be ok staying here by yourself?"

Happy swallowed the piece of fish that was in his mouth, said, "Sure Natsu! I got Lucy to protect to me!"

Lucy eyed the cat, trying to see if he was serious. When Happy looked over to Lucy with a smile, it made her believe he was telling the truth.

"R-Really Happy?"

"Sure Lucy! Your giant butt can protect me from anything-" Happy was saying, until an enraged blonde punted the little blue cat out Fairy Tail's doors.

"Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee!" Was the last thing you could hear before the blue cat was out of sight.

"HAPPY!" Natsu said, screaming as he ran out the doors running to where his friend was punted.

"That damn cat…my butt is not that big!" she screamed looking at Wendy, who started to sweat from her staring at her.

Wendy just looked the other way whistling, hoping Lucy took nothing from it.

Lucy just pouted, and cursed to herself.

"Well if you will all excuses me, I'm off to go find a job," Erza said smiling to everyone, even to Gray who was walking back to the little circle with ice made from his hand, on his head.

"What's up with her?" Lucy said silently, so the great Titania couldn't hear their voices.

"I don't know, but it's worth looking into to…Well, I'm going to go lay down if neither of you mind, see ya later Luce, Wendy," Gray said walking further into the guild.

"Erza has never been like this…never so, open I guess… well, whatever it is, its worth looking into! You wanna come, Wendy?"

When she turned around, she only saw an outline of where Wendy was standing and a cloud of smoke heading into the guild.

Lucy only sighed, and walked into the guild also.

"Everyone's crazy around here…that sure is Fairy Tail for ya." Lucy said, chuckling to herself.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! If I get enough reviews, then I'll write more, and I promise I will have my other story updated soon! :D Hurricane Sandy is only blowing things down near my house, and I don't even live on the East coast, so If im not dead, I'll write more! Thank you**


End file.
